


Until I Got High

by aokagacoffeelife



Category: Aokaga - Fandom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, Smut, no homo just bros bein bros, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagacoffeelife/pseuds/aokagacoffeelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was high as balls and wrote about the GoM + Kagami getting high. It's as good as you would expect from a person stoned out of their mind (not at all), but it's fun I guess?? I probably had fun writing it? </p><p>So, yeah this is a thing that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Got High

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of edited??? I actually wanted to keep some of it as is since it's funny to see the result of me high writing about people being high.   
> ALSO to remind myself that maybe I shouldn't do this again pffft No promises.  
> 

Aomine fidgeted, he was nervous and excited at the same time as he watched Murasakibara breaking weed down,at least that’s what he said he was doing, All the miracles were there, plus Kagami. Back in the Teiko days they all made a pact that if they ever tried, they’d all do it together, none of them actually expecting something like that to happen. A stupid pact, made by kids who had no idea what they were even talking about. A pact that had been forgotten. A pact that Akashi decided to remind them existed.

Aomine still wasn’t sure exactly how or why Akashi got his hands on weed, but Akashi always had reasons for everything he did. Apparently, according to Murasakibara, it was ‘good stuff’. None of them wanted to ask how he knew this, but him being high all the time would really explain so much. All he knew for sure was that they were all here and that Kuroko had convinced Kagami’s dumbass to come along. Aomine glanced over at the red head and figured fucking with the idiot would release a bit of his anxiety “I bet you’ve done this millions times in America”  
Kagami looked over with a glare “I always stayed away from this stuff, ok?”  
It acutally made Aomine happy that at least he wasn’t alone in it being his first time. Frankly he suspected Murasakibara of being stoned most of the time and Kise probably smoked at parties and shit. He could never be sure of anything Kuroko did and he felt 100% sure Midorima had never tried it. So, if the majority of them had actually tried it anyway why were they even here?

Aomine snapped back to attention when Murasakibara announced that ‘rillo’ was ‘rolled’ and ready. Aomine felt like he was learning an new language. He was the second in rotation, right after Kagami. He watched as the fellow Ace inhaled his first hit. He held his breath as was instructed and exhaled slowly. Why did he have to be a fast learner??  
He passed to Aomine who took it nonchalantly, at least he hoped that’s what it looked like. Aomine made a slight face at the saliva covering the tip, but not to be outdone by Kagami, brought it to his lips.  
He apparently did something wrong because he burned his fucking finger first try .  
“FUCK OW FUUuuuuck!”  
Kagami stared for a second then “Are you ok?” which would have been nice if he wasn’t snickering while he said it.  
Aomine grumbled “shut up”  
His second try was mostly successful…until the the coughing started. Oh great, so he looked uncool as fuck. The taste sat at the back of throat, it was only made slightly better that the ‘rillo’ was strawberry flavoured. He wondered what exactly the draw to this activity was.

Murasakibara spoke up “Hey if youre no chokin, youre not smokin”  
Aomine had no idea what that even meant, great he was failing at yet another language. He was just glad the coughing had subsided. Kise was next, he didn’t take as big a hit as he did… at least he didn’t think he did. To be honest his head was feeling kind of fuzzy. Like kittens were in his skull. Kuroko was next, he inhaled and coughed a bit, passing it to Midorima. The green hair boy stared at the thing for a brief second, probably also noticing the spit saturated end, before taking a nice big hit. 

Murasakibara, who was munching on a bag of chips spoke passed a mouth ful “haha Midochin took it to the head” Midorima made a face, Aomine figured the taste had gotten to him too. It had made full circle, Aomine noticing Akashi didn’t take a turn, only sat observing. Figures. Mursakibara took it like a pro. As Aomine watched, the titan licked his finger and smoothed it around the lit end then blew slightly. He was sort of concerned about the sparks that flew out, or at least the thought he should be concerned.  
“Ok. Who wants a shotgun?”  
Maybe it was the kittens in his head but he spoke up “A what?”  
Murasakibara seemed to think on it “It’s easier to show you. Come here”  
Aomine stared across at him, it seemed so far away. He scooted over to Murasakibara, trying tolook as cool as possible but probably failing. 

“Ok" he paused to blow on the end and do that licking thing again “Ready?“ Aomine stared at him apprehensively for a moment then slowly nodded his head.  
“Ok. So im going to blow smoke into your mouth, all you have to do is inhale”  
Aomine really didn’t have time to be confused by these seemingly too simple instructions because to Aomine’s horror he stUCK THE BURNING CIGAR IN HIS MOUTH. Aomine also didn’t have time to elaborate on that thought because a second later he felt like he was stuck in a burning building, smoke billowed out and he inhaled as deep and as long as he could, per instructions, before exhaling into another coughing fit.

“sssHIT” Aomine sat back, still coughing, and scooted back into his spot, next to Kagami, who was looking at him through half lidded eyes, a small smile gracing his face. Actually Aomine was oddly hyper aware of Kagami’s presence. Their arms and knees were slightly touching and why was he even thinking this? Like, yeah the guy is smokin… haha smokin. Aomine shook his head slightly which was a bad idea because his head swam. He steadied himself, was he unsteady? Was he moving? He glanced around the circle and everything seemed in slow motion. It was like being in the Zone, but not. He was pulled from his mind by his name being called. He looked over and it was Kagami, apparently it was his turn again. He stared at Kagami for a moment, his eyes were really really pretty. That’s what Aomine thought he thought, actually he said it out loud. Kagami widened his eyes, as best he could anyway, because that was probably his imagination. The thought of hearing it made him blush “Sshut up and take this”  
Aomine took the, now very small blunt from him, having to meneuver his fingers this way and because he really didn’t want to burn himself again. His fingers lightly touching Kagami’s made him feel tingly, or maybe that was just the high. He finally succeeded in taking thing and took a hit, he didn’t cough this time and held his breath longer.  
He wasn’t even noticing the others anymore, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Kagami’s face. Kagami glanced at him with half lidded eyes “what are you lookin at?”

Aomine became aware of what he was doing but couldn’t stop.  
“i’m looking at you”  
“…I see that idiot. Don’t try to make fun of me because you look the same as me. Probably.”  
Aomine smiled lazily as he leaned forward and kissed Kagami’s lips soflty, which was awkward and sloppy but looked totally cool in his head “I don’t wanna make fun of you”  
Kagami covered his mouth and blushed furiously. “The fuck Aomine! Stop bein an ass. You shouldn’t smoke you’re weir when you’re high”  
Aomine frowned “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to be”  
The redhead stared at him like he had grown two heads “You’re… sorry?”  
Aomine glared- probably, “Yeah what of it?”. Kagami decided he was too high and he was hallucinating things. That was the only explanation.  
Aomine leaned over and put his mouth to Kagami’s again, running his tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth without hesitation despite his previous reaction. Then Aomine’s tongue was in his mouth. Like… it was in there. Moving around. His hand was on the back of his neck. Ooooh no this was bad. If he got a hard on right now in front of everybody he’d probably die.  
Aomine’s lips felt so good on his skin, wait skin? Aomine had moved to the area between his ear and neck, sucking and lightly nipping.  
“Ao- ah you’re um.. I” 

Aomine slipped his hand under Kagam’s shirt, caressing his abs, working his hand up his back, using the position to pull them closer together. Kagami was super aware of Aomine’s hands on his body, of his lips on his neck. He didn’t even protest when Aomine pulled him to strattle his lap, and protested even less when Aomine lifted his shirt and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Distantly he thought about how much they were going to regret this tomorrow but the thought was sort of in a cloud.  
“Ah…” Kagami let his head loll back. He lifted Aomine’s head and kissed him, messily, grinding into his lap. Aomine let out a shuddery breath  
“Ka-ah” Aomine went with the flow, grinding back, letting his lips find Aomine’s neck and shoulder. He felt the other shiver at his touch and groaned. At some point Kagami has worked his hand into his shorts leg, and was cupping him while running his fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck, gripping every time Aomine did something he liked. Kagami’s other hand was up his shirt and pinching a nipple, Aomine opened his mouth, breathing in Kagami, partly for air and partly because of the double sensations he was feeling.

“AHEM” the two looked up, suddenly remembering there were people in the room. Kagami’s face was flushed the same color as his hair, both panting.  
Kise was blushing so hard he looked like steam might come out of ears like those old cartoons, Kuroko was videoing.. which should have bothered the two more than it did at the moment. Kagami put his head against Aomine’s forehead and mumbled “Aomine… d-don’t stop”  
Aomine, dragging his attention from the audience to the boy in front of him could no longer think of a reason at the moment why he would even consider it. Even if his reasoning was working, hearing Kagami’s voice saying his name all breathless and beggy like that he probably couldn’t have stoppped if he wanted to. Which to be clear he didn’t. Do people always think this much when high? Kagami had started grinding into him again making noises that Aomine didn’t know until that very moment that he wanted to hear.  
Aomine manage to choke out “If you keep… doing that… i can’t be responsible for what happens”  
Kagami leaned down to run his tongue around the outer shell of his ear and lightly blowing before nibbling it with his teeth and whispering “same to you”.

That was it. Aomine’s head broke and looked over at Kise who was still blushing and trying not to look, but doing a horrible job  
“Room.”  
It wasn’t a request it was a demand, and if it wasn’t met they’d end up fucking right here on Kise’s floor.  
“Ohgod are you serious?” Kise whined  
“Room or floor. Pick” Every other word out of Aomine’s mouth was mumbled, because it was hard to speak properly when your sucking and licking someone’s neck. Kagami currently had Aomine’s wrist in his hand sucking on two of his fingers. Both were making obscene noises.  
Kise covered is face “DOWN THE HALL, LEFT DOOR JUST GO”  
He hadn’t even finished the sentence before the two were up and making their way to the door, which was slow going since the two couldn’t seem to keep their hands or tongues off of each other.

Aomine and Kagami fell onto the bed, pulling at clothes and throwing them in random directions. As soon as they were naked Aomine moaned as their erections slid against each other. He stroked them both, shuddering at Kagami’s moans and his shallow breaths in his ear. Every touch, every kiss every sound was going into his ears and stopping in his dick. He didn’t think he’d last long at this rate, but Kagami was being so responsive and so very sensitive that he felt like they were in the same boat. Kagami reached between them and massaged his balls, letting his finger wander and massage his hole and he almost came. Kagami moved slightly so he could run his thumb nail into Aomine’s slit and that was it Aomine came, cum splashing on both of their chests, and hands. Aomine didn’t stop, pumping Kagami’s erection his hand going faster with no rhythm to speak of, dipping his head down to lightly bite Kagami’s nipple, at least it was supposed to light, he wondered belatedly but Kagami let out a particularly loud moan so it seemed it was ok, after a few more strokes Kagami came, his cum mixing with Aomine’s on their overheated bodies. They lay there, catching their breaths, each resting their forehead onto the other.  
Neither wanted to talk. They’d figure out… whatever just happened, tomorrow.  
Aomine pulled the wrinkled and in need of cleaning covers as much over them as he could before the world went black.


End file.
